I Miss You
by Starfire Grace
Summary: Chichi has just lost Goku after the battle at the Cell Games and is grieving hard. She reminisces on her memories with her husband from when they were children up until that last night before the Cell Games. A short story on Chichi's feelings for her monkey boy.


**I Miss You**

**By**

**Starfire Grace**

**A/N: This is my first Goku x Chichi Fic. The idea came to me when I was watching the scene when Gohan told Chichi what happen to Goku after the Cell Games and I wondered, what was she thinking and going through the past weeks after Goku's death and so I decided to write a story on my thoughts of what she might have been going through. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT**

In a little house, in the quiet country side, a woman sat in a chair in the kitchen crying. It had been two weeks since the death of her husband; the man that was her friend since childhood, the one she dreamed of spending the rest of her life with was gone, sacrificing his life to save his friends, his son, her, and everyone on earth. Son Goku was truly a noble man and Chichi missed him so.

Resting her head on the table, she wished could breathe in his scent just one more time, to feel his strong arms around her and tell her how much he loved her, to see that goofy smile on his face as he stuffed his face full of food, to have a silly little argument about nothing in particular, how could she survive without him, to raise their son on her own?

Chichi sobbed hard, she thought everything was going to be okay; Goku had gotten the heart virus medicine from Trunks and was cured. She thought after the androids and Cell were taken care of, she Goku, and Gohan could live the rest of their lives happily and in peace.

Walking into hers and Goku's room, Chichi tried her best to not cry; she walked into their closet and grabbed a box full of their old things. There was one thing that caught her eye. It was Goku's little blue gi he had worn when she first met him. Chichi smiled as she let the memory flood her mind.

"_Hey are you Chichi?" asked the little boy on a cloud._

_Chichi turned to the boy and felt her heart pitter patting, "Yes I am, but how do you know who I am. You're the second person today who knows me." Suddenly little Chichi's eyes widen and a huge smile spread across her face and she squealed, "AHHH! You're in love with me too! Aren't you?"_

_Little Goku looked confused, "Well you seem like a nice person."_

"_I don't even know if my papa will let me have a boyfriend, I'm still too young." Just talking to this boy was making her heart race with excitement. He was the one; he was the one she was going spend the rest of her life with._

"_You're dad asked me to come find you, actually, he's waiting we better get going." Goku said and motioned for Chichi to hop onto his nimbus cloud._

"_You want me to get on this thing? I won't fall, will I?" Chichi asked._

"_Not if you're not pure of heart, only people who good can ride nimbus." Goku replied._

_Chichi smiled and ran over to Goku and his cloud, "Oh don't worry, when you're the Ox King's daughter, you're always good." Chichi tried to climb on the cloud but was having trouble._

"_Hey do you need help?" Goku asked._

_Chichi saw the little tail sticking out of Goku's pants and grabbed a hold of it, "Nope, I got it," Chichi said and used Goku's tail like a rope to climb on, but as she got on, Goku fell off flat on his face._

"_What happened to you?" Chichi asked._

"_You grabbed ahold of my tail, I lose all my powers when people do that," Goku told her when he regained himself again and climbed back onto nimbus._

"_Oh I'm sorry," Chichi said, feeling guilty._

"_It's okay," Goku told her smiling and they took off back to where the Ox King was waiting for them._

_While they were on their way back, Goku looked curiously at Chichi who was holding onto his arm with her eyes closed._

"_So are you a boy or a girl?" Goku asked, still clueless to tell the difference between boys and girls._

_Chichi opened her eyes in shock, she screamed, "You jerk! I'm a girl!" Chichi shouted and pushed Goku off nimbus.*That Goku has no manners at all, but he's so cute, and strong,* Chichi thought smiling as bush tinted her cheeks._

Chichi put away the gi, bringing back the memories she smiled, it was love at first sight. That was just the beginning of the rest of their lives.

_Chichi was standing beside a river and picking some flowers when she heard someone calling to her. "Hey, Chichi, it's me, it's Goku." Chichi looked up and saw Goku climbing out of an apple tree and smiled and came running to him._

"_Goku! You came to see me, you're so sweet. I'm picking flowers for the wedding," Chichi said smiling. They were both twelve now, and it had been a year now since Goku had promised to marry her._

"_I have some apples, you want one, Chichi?" Goku asked and got an apple out of his pocket and handed it to Chichi._

_Chichi brought the apple to her face and took a bite, "Thank you, Goku," Chichi said smiling at him, "Giving me a present, you're just so SWEET!" Chichi shouted happily and pushed Goku playfully, but not knowing her own strength, she sent him tumbling three feet away from her._

"_Owe!" Goku yelled, rubbing his sore cheek, "Why are you always hitting me?"_

_Chichi came over to Goku and sat beside him, "I was just wondering, are you ever going to think about me again, Goku?"_

_Goku looked at her a bit confused, "Uh, yeah. I think so."_

_Chichi blushed, "Oh my, you're so funny, Goku." _

_Goku smiled at her, "Are you going to think about me again, Chichi?" Chichi blushed red like a tomato and Goku looked on confused._

Chichi let the tears flow down freely, she had never stopped thinking about her little monkey boy since that second meeting and had been planning that their third meeting would be their first official date.

_In a clearing in the woods, there was the sound of a little girl's giggling. Chichi leaned against a tree as Goku stood in front of her with his hands behind his head, "So is there anything we're supposed to be doing, since we're on a date and everything?" Goku asked._

_Chichi smiled and turned her head, "Well you're the boy silly, so the boy has to come up with the most pleasurable thing to do and then coax the girl into doing it with him." Chichi answered._

"_Oh… I think I get it now, the most pleasurable thing…" Goku said smiling hugely._

"_Goku you're so funny." Chichi turned to face Goku only to see a fist coming at her and she dodged in time and saw Goku with a big smile on his face and then came at her again but this time she was prepared and blocked and dodged Goku's punches and kicks as she threw in her own._

"_Yeah, this dating stuff is fun!" Goku laughed as he continued his spar with Chichi._

"_Goku, this isn't what I had in mind at all."_

Chichi sniffled, wiped the tears away, and smiled. Goku always got such a thrill out of fighting. How she wished she could relive that moment and spar with him again.

"Mom?"

Chichi looked over at the door and saw Gohan. He looked so worried. Chichi gave him a smile and patted the bed for him to join her.

"What are you thinking about?" Gohan asked.

"I was just thinking of some old memories of your father and I when we kids. He was such a goofy little boy." Chichi choked back a sob and tried to smile. Gohan frowned, he felt sad for his mother, she was taking this so hard. Gohan wrapped his arms around his mother as Chichi patted her son's head.

"Will you tell me that story again, the story about you and dad meeting again at that tournament?" Gohan asked.

Chichi smiled and took a deep breath, "Okay well we were eighteen at the time I heard that your father was entering another tournament and decided to enter it myself and come surprise your father. We hadn't seen each other since we were thirteen and I thought he'd be so happy to see me again…"

_Chichi walked through the tournament waiting area, looking for her man, when she spotted him talking to his friends Krillin and Yamucya. She smiled as she made her way over to him and tapped his shoulder._

"_Hello again, Goku," Chichi said and Goku turned to see her. While Krillin and Yamucya were gawking at her, Goku on the other hand looked at her confused before he spoke. "Do I know you?" he asked._

_Chichi looked hurt before she looked at him angrily and started growling, "YOU FOOOOOOOOOOOL!" Chichi screamed making Krillin and Yamucya back away, the other opponents scared out of their minds and Goku fall over with fright._

"_Are you okay? Was it something I said?" Goku asked clueless._

_Chichi frowned and walked away. She was so angry, how could he forget who she was? She bit down on her bottom lip to keep from crying, he would get his when she fought him in the tournament, and she'd make sure of that._

_It had finally came Goku and Chichi's turn to fight. Goku looked on confused as Chichi stared down at him angrily. "How could you!?" Chichi shouted, and Goku glopped nervously. "I'll never forgive for this, I swear it!"_

"_I don't understand. We've never met, I think you're mistaking me for somebody else," Goku said._

"_Don't be stupid, you are Goku, aren't you?" Chichi asked glowing._

_The announcer man told them to start and Chichi came running at Goku and aimed a swift kick to the face. Goku dodged quickly as Chichi threw more kicks in and he nervously dodged her attacks. Chichi turned and quickly started throwing her fists at Goku and trying to knee him. Goku was shocked as dodged and blocked her moves, thinking she was pretty good. Goku finally flipped out of the way and landed a few feet away._

"_Have I ever met you before?" Goku asked._

_Chichi growled and ran at him again, "You really know how to lay on the charm, don't you? Of course we met before!" Chichi shouted and swung at Goku as he dodged her attack once again. _

"_Are you really that dense?" Chichi asked while punching and kicking at Goku. "Did I mean that little to you?!"_

_Goku started making a run for it and Chichi ran after him, "If you don't mind, could you tell me what I forgot, so I can remember?" Goku asked earning himself a low growl from Chichi._

"_I you forgotten the promise you made as well?" Chichi asked._

_Goku flew up in the air, trying to avoid Chichi's attacks but she flew up after him, "Promise? Did I promise you something?" Goku asked._

"_That right! Here! Let me jog you memory!" Chichi shouted and kicked and punched at the confused man._

_Chichi kept attacking and Goku kept blocking as they made their way back down and landed back on the arena floor._

"_I'm sorry, I know you're angry. But tell me what I promised you, please?" Goku asked._

"_You're serious?" Chichi asked feeling hurt, "You really can't remember? Fine! I'll tell you the promise you broke. You said that I would be your bride! YOU PROMISED TO MARRY ME!" Chichi screamed, making all of Goku friends eyes widened in shock and Goku look at her more confused than ever. "Hmm! I would even you could remember that one!" Chichi told him._

_Goku eyes wide, mouth hanging open, started thinking before turning to Krillin and Yamucya who were watching from the door way to the contestants waiting area. "Hey, Krillin? What's a bride?" Goku asked making his friends fall over anime style even Chichi. "Please tell me?" Goku asked desperately._

"_A Bride!" Krillin shouted getting back up. "Roughly translated, it means your life is over!" Krillin said before Yamucya placed his hand on Krillin's head and pushed him back down._

"_Goku, a bride is a woman who's about to be married!" Yamucya told him._

"_I think my definition is more accurate, it's the woman that you live with for the rest of your life!" Krillin told Goku, who's eyes had widen in shock._

"_Live together?!" Goku asked pointing at Chichi, "With you? when I said that was I conscious?" Goku asked and Chichi looked at him angrily. "How can I live with someone, if I don't even know their name?"_

"_I seriously don't what kind of game you're play," Chichi said getting in a fighting stance, "But I'd be happy to tell you my, if you beat me."_

_Goku started smiling, "Awe, perfect. Besides, if we're going to spending the rest of our lives together. It might be a good idea if I knew what to call you."_

_Chichi scoffed, "I really so sure you're going to win? Well I'm not. In fact, at the pace you're fighting you'd be lucky if you hit me once!" Chichi told him._

_Goku on the other hand was smiling and getting into a fighting stance, "I can't wait to find out who you are. Are you ready for my attack?" Goku asked._

"_Just hurry up already." _

_Goku backed up his arm before fastly extending it out and the shock wave of it knocked Chichi out of the ring making her hit the wall. Goku ran to the edge of the ring and bent down, waiting for Chichi to regain consciousness. Chichi groaned in pain has she got and held her head. "What the heck happen?" Chichi asked and winced in pain._

"_Just relax and give it a second, you'll be alright. I'm sorry, that blast was design to knock you out of the ring, not knock you out." Goku said._

"_I don't believe it," Chichi said getting back up, "You completely knock me off guard, incredible." She got back up on the arena. "I didn't think it was possible, but you're even stronger then I remember."_

"_Well, I won; will you tell me your name now?" Goku asked._

_Chichi sighed inwardly and rolled her eyes, "You're really impossible, aren't you? I'm the Ok King's daughter, Chichi." She answered._

_Goku eyes widened in shock and he let out a screamed through his teeth as the rest of his friend were just as shocked. "Wait…a…minute... You're Chichi?" Goku asked still shocked._

_Chichi nodded and Goku thought back to when they were kids and then it hit, "AHH! I remember, I did say it! Back when we were children I told you I wanted a bride."_

"_Yes, I remember, I was there." Chichi told him._

_Goku sighed, "But I… I don't think you understand, I thought bride meant something to eat."_

"_What? Something to eat?" Chichi asked. "Then… then the promise you made was a mistake?" Tears were starting to form in Chichi's eye. She had waited so long for him and now it all for nothing._

"_Sometimes my brain doesn't know what my mouth is saying," Goku said and closer to Chichi. "But at least my heart does. Will you marry me?" The tears disappeared and Chichi started smiling, "Yes, Yes!" The crowd cheered for Goku and Chichi._

Chichi smiled as she remembered the look on Goku's face when he asked why she was grabbing his arm and cuddling him. She let a light chuckle; he was so clueless about so many things till they were finally married and the better he understood what love was. It was late now and Gohan had already gone to bed. Chichi sat in the kitchen again. Thinking about the first five years of hers and Goku's life as a married couple. Those were happiest and most peaceful…sure there was that one scrape with Garlic Jr. when Gohan was two but their lives had been peaceful, till Goku's brother arrived and then everything went out of whack.

Goku dying and coming back a year later only to fight yet another enemy witch was Vegeta at the time. Then going to planet Namek and meeting up with a bunch of foes till Frieza. Beating him and barely escaping the planet before it exploded. Then not coming back till almost two year later, only to be warned of yet another enemy and having to train for three years and taking Gohan with him. And then when they thought the Androids were the enemy they were going to deal with, Cell shows up.

Chichi remembered those last nine days before the Cell Games, not even realizing they would be her last days with Goku. He had been so calm about everything. Taking her and Gohan on picnics in the clearings in the woods behind their house, going fishing, shopping together. Those had been the happiest days that she spent with Goku, as a family. They had even spent a few nights together, and Chichi remembered one such night, it was the night before the Cell Games.

_It was midnight, and Goku and Chichi lay in bed in each other's arms. Chichi looked up at Goku smiled as she snuggled up closer to him._

"_Goku?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Everything going to be okay, right? You're going to defeat Cell and we can live our lives peacefully again?" Chichi asked._

_Goku was silent for a minute, "Of course I'll beat Cell and there will be peace again." Goku told his wife, rubbing her shoulder._

"_Goku?"_

"_Yes, babe?"_

"_When this is over and everything gets back to normal again. Do you think we can try at having more children?" _

_Goku's eyes widen and he looked at Chichi and saw the smile on her face in the moon light. "Are you sure you want more?" Goku asked but in a teasing tone._

"_Of course, I think it's about time, don't you want more kids, Goku?" Chichi asked worriedly. Maybe he was fine with just Gohan and didn't want any more children._

_Goku chuckled and kissed Chichi on the forehead, "Of course I do. I'd love to have more children with you Chichi, and I promise when all this is over, we'll have another baby." Goku kissed her again and Chichi felt so warm inside. Feeling like everything was going to be alright._

The tears started flowing down harder, remembering his promise to her. He was gone and there would never be any more children.

"Why did you promise me Goku? If you knew were going to die?" Chichi asked through her tears. "You said everything was going to be alright. That we were going to live our lives together in peace. Why did you have leave me? I love you so much, Goku, I miss you…" Chichi sobbed looking up at the ceiling before resting her head on her arms and crying herself to sleep.

***THREE WEEKS LATER***

Chichi was in the hospital waiting room accompanied by Bulma. Chichi had been feeling kinda sick lately and fearing that her grieving was making her ill; she decided to get a cheek up.

"Son Chichi?" called the nurse.

Chichi got up and Bulma gave her a reassuring smile, "I'll wait for you right here, okay?" Chichi nodded and followed the nurse to the Doctor's office.

"So Mrs. Son, you say you been feel really sick lately?" the doctor asked her.

Chichi nodded, "Yes, it's been going on for the past two weeks, I get up in the morning and run straight for the bathroom and throw up. I get really sick at the smell of food, only an hour later I want that food that was making feel sick." Chichi told the doctor as he was examining her.

"Well Mrs. Son I can reassure you it's nothing serious."

"Really, doctor?" Chichi asked hoping what he was saying was true. She didn't want to be sick. She had to take care of Gohan.

The doctor smiled, "Yes, it'll all clear up in nine months."

"Nine months…?" Chichi asked before it hit her, "You mean I'm…?" Chichi asked, her eyes sparking with tears.

"Yes, Mrs. Son. I do believe you're pregnant. We can't be sure till you get the proper exam. But I'm sure that's the case." Chichi wasn't listening to the doctor anymore. All she was thinking that she was actually pregnant. She was going to have another baby, another little piece of Goku to hold and to cherish in her arms.

*Oh, Goku. You kept your promise after all*

**~~~THE END~~~**


End file.
